


DS: The Alpha's Mate

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aching Bollocks, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Biting, Brutality, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Deleted Scene, Dominant!Arthur, Knotting, Large Cocks, Loss of Virginity!Draco, M/M, Oral Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Hole, Small Cocks, Spanking, alpha!arthur, choked by cock, gagging, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Another scene that never made the series. Draco's adoption into the family, inheriting the Weasley Creature status and bonding with the Head of the Family and becoming said Alpha's mate. This scene is set very early on in: 'An Alpha's Prerogative'





	

As soon as he heard the news that his parents trial was over and that they had been found guilty and were being sent immediately to Azkaban for life, Draco was all alone. He left the court room and made his way up through the Ministry to the Atrium, where he was accosted by the press. He couldn't deal with these people right now, and so made his way to the nearest floo. 

Just as he was about to take a pinch of powder, he was pulled aside by a big built, stern, burly man. The man he had assumed he'd known (from a distance) for the last seven years was nothing compared to the Arthur Weasley standing in front of him now. Here was a man, Draco thought, that you wouldn't want to cross. 

After taking the floo to the Burrow together, From there Arthur apperated Draco to Wiltshire. They appeared just outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. Draco looked up the dark and eerie looking building with distaste. It had never really been a home to him, not even when he was a child. He turned to the man next to him, and asked him something he never thought he would ask. 

'Would you adopt me, Mr Weasley?' Arthur raised a brow as he gave the boy a hard look. He could tell that Draco had never had that much of a life growing up here, in a cold looking Manor. Draco was a fine looking boy too... and he would fit nicely into the family. 

'I'll adopt you, boy.' Arthur replied, 'But first, there's something you should know about my family, before you are adopted to me. As it's not done the Wizarding way.'  
Draco then listened to all that Arthur had to say and was intrigued and slightly aroused, by the time Arthur had finished. 

 

 **\- TAM -**

 

Arthur apperated them back to the Burrow and after calling everyone to gather in the kitchen, Arthur adopted Draco and finished the process by biting the boy's neck and passing on the Creature genes. Draco was then stripped bare in front of everyone and they all watched as his blond hair turned fiery orange, his sparse body and pubic hair disappeared leaving his body hairless and completely smooth all over. 

Once that was done, everyone went about their separate ways. Harry and Ron walked off hand in hand out into the garden, Bill, Charlie and Percy went upstairs while fondling each other as they went and the twins Fred and George stayed where they were and decided to use the table as their bed. 

Arthur took Draco head in his big hands, leant down and kissed the boy with a domineering kiss, that had Draco gasping and moaning for air when they parted. Arthur growled and pulled the boy along with him up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he bent the boy over while standing and dealt him a heavy spanking with firm hard blows. 

Draco groaned and moan loudly, his small cock hardened and his balls tightened. At the forty-nineth harsh swat, the boy mewled and came hard all over the floor. Arthur stilled and watched wide eyed as Draco continued to spontaneously cum for a few more seconds. Snarling, Arthur picked Draco up and flung him down on to the large bed. 

Arthur then banished his clothes and Draco sat up and got a good look at what his new father and Alpha possessed between his muscled legs. Draco groaned wantonly at the sight, as his mouth watered. 

Growling low, Arthur stalked the boy on the bed and soon, Draco found his mouth engulfed by a large colossal cock that had a heavy musky scent to it. Draco moaned around the log in his mouth. Arthur pulled out an inch before he slammed back in, without warning the boy and his thick shaft slid down and past Draco's gag reflex and into his wonderfully tight virgin throat. 

The boy choked and gagged as his face was crushed against his dad's large heavy low hanging bull balls and his smooth abdomen. Fisting his son's hair tightly with both hands, Arthur pulled back some, before he started up a brutally rough rhythm, as he skull fucked Draco's throat. 

Draco panicked for a moment or two until he quickly worked out how and when to breathe in short bursts while getting his face fucked hard. Soon he was blowing his dad like a pro. Moaning and groaning wantonly around the shaft, making Arthur growl low and deep, as he felt the vibrations around his cock. 

Not long after, Arthur shot his long hard load down Draco's throat. As he kept the boy's face crushed against his abdomen, Draco gave a muffled shriek of distress as he felt his dad's cock expand deep in his throat. 

 

 **\- TAM -**

 

Arthur watched avidly as Draco's neck expanded, due to his knot forming. Draco whimpered and gurgled around the monster plugging his throat. Arthur pulled back slightly and smirked as he ordered the boy to look up at him, to find Draco's face streaming with tears. 

Once Arthur had deflated about ten minutes later, he pulled roughly out of the boy's throat and threw Draco onto the bed. Draco was coughing and spluttering heavily as he gasped for air.  


Suddenly Draco found himself bound to the bed. He lay there on his back in the middle of the large bed, his hands tied to the bedposts. His legs were above him and spread wide, his tiny tight hole exposed to the room. 

With the boy now bound and primed, Arthur stood at the foot of the bed and grinned predatorily down at the boy. Draco looked up at his dad waiting with wanton need.  


Arthur stepped, on to the bed and once in position, he slid into the boy's tight dry virgin hole, in one harsh thrust stopping only when he was balls deep inside the screaming boy.  


He pulled back and almost completely pulled out before he slammed back into Draco. Quickly setting up a hard and brutal pace. Draco's screams and howls of painful pleasure became delightful music to his ears. 

After close to an hour of splitting Draco's tight hole wide apart, Arthur picked up the pace a bit more and drilled the boy harder. Draco screeched and a few minutes later he came thick pearly ropes of hot white cum, painfully hard all over his chest and stomach. His tight internal walls clamped down hard around Arthur's monster still pounding him, eliciting a deep guttural growl from his dad. 

Arthur slammed in once more and emptied his heavy hot load deep into Draco's stretched and gaping hole. The boy mewled as he felt his dad's hot load fill him up, it made him shudder in a good way. 

Arthur pulled out roughly and, after taking two of his fingers and shoving them deeply into Draco's destroyed hole to check for any damage (making Draco whimper in the process), Arthur pulled out, released the tiered boy from his bonds and together they lay down comfortably and soon fell asleep, with Arthur spooned up against his boy. 

His large cock nestled in between Draco's arse cheeks. His large left arm and hand wrapped tightly under and around the boy's waist, while his right hand had Draco's small six inch cock and balls squeezed firmly in his fist. 

A smile spread across both Arthur and Draco's faces, as they both dreamed about waking up tomorrow and spending the day repeating what they had just be doing. Alone in their room and in front of the rest of the family. Draco was happy that he now had a proper family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and Kudos this series. One thing that may repeat itself in a couple of the episodes is the sex scenes. Each sex scene has been tweaked to be slightly different. Weasley Sexcapades took all of my energy to write and my imagination crashed when coming up with new sex scenes. So I ended up repeating and tweaking previous scenes. Now, I'm going to relax! Lol! Happy Reading.  
> ~ SSD


End file.
